Stranger in the Mist
by GodsAngel1
Summary: Something is out there, in the mist,"..."Who ever this guy he's pretty damn strong,"..."Stay away,"..."Caleb, I'm scared," "Its going to be alright,"..."She is mine,".............In the darkness evil lies, in the mist a figure hides.
1. Chapter 1

'There she is, my beautiful Sarah, so perfect in every way. Her long blond hair creamy skin, striking smile and flirtatious voice. Its only a matter of time until I hold you as mine and we become one. My beloved angel so soft and pure how I count the moments when I've seen you in class, in your room, and occasionally in the bathroom. Disrespectful, I know but I can't resist to peek at your stunning figure in the hot shower. The warm water hitting your soft flesh makes my heart stop and break into two. How I wish I were the towel that clutches your body tight, oh how I wish I was near you to hold you close. There is only one that stands in my way, the one being, Caleb Danvers, your pathetic boyfriend. How I wish to twist his neck and choke the dear life from him. Foolish boy who claims to love you, idiot fiend that hurts my spine. Its only a matter of time until I have you dead, and Sarah as mine.'

* * *

Caleb sneaked up behind Sarah and covered her eyes. "Guess who," She laughed.

"Caleb," she said. She tuned around and hugged him.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"You look beautiful today," he complimented.

"Thank you," she replied. They walked together to class hand in hand. In class they saw everyone standing up and moving around.

"What's going on," Caleb asked Pogue.

"New seating chart,"

"Are you serious,"

"Dead serious Mr. Danvers," said Mr. Scott, there teacher.

"Wonderful,"

"What's going on," said Angie as she came in with Reid and Tyler.

"New seating chart," answered Sarah.

"Are you serious, you've gotta be shitting me," said Reid.

"Language Mr. Garwin," said Mr. Scott.

"My bad Mr. S,"

* * *

"This seating chart is lame," said Caleb. He and Pogue were in the middle row at the edge while Reid and Tyler were in the seats right in front of them. Sarah was all the way in the front with Angie and Luke and Kate was next to Pogue.

"I'm not complaining," said Pogue.

"Oh course not you've got nothing to complain about," replied Caleb.

"Alright everyone I hope you like your new seats," said Mr. S.

"I approve of your decision to place me here Mr. S, its only right that I be in the front," remarked Angie. "Glad to hear you approve," he told her. "Now on with today's lesson,"

* * *

"Caleb don't be mad about it," said Sarah after class.

"Its just stupid,"

"Your making a big deal out of nothing, just give it a rest,"

He sighed. "Your right, I'm sorry,"

"I don't blame you for being angry bro, its alright to be jealous," said Reid.

"Jealous," repeated Sarah.

"Yea of Mr. S, its obvious he has a soft spot for you Sarah, why else would he put you so close to him,"

"Reid you sicko," said Sarah hitting his arm.

"Cut it out Reid, now your being stupid," remarked Caleb.

"Keep telling yourself that," he said as he walked away.

"Don't listen to him Caleb, come on we have study hall," she told him as she pulled on his arm. He looked at her and smiled and the two walked over to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today was great," said Sarah as she came to her dorm room with Caleb.

"Glad you had fun," he said.

"Well I guess this is goodnight,"

"Yea," he said stepping closer to her.

"So goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," replied Caleb. He was inches away from kissing Sarah when a sound was heard. The two looked to their right and saw Aaron.

"Sorry was I interrupting," he said as he approached them.

"Actually you were," replied Caleb.

"Oh, my bad," he said smirking. "Well goodnight, Sarah," said Aaron. Caleb stared at him angrily. Aaron walked past him and Caleb watched him until he was out of sight.

"I should go," spoke Sarah as she looked for her keys. She unlocked the door and went in. "See you tomorrow,"

"Yea, bye,"

She smiled then closed the door. 'God dammit Aaron," thought Caleb. He walked down the hall and downstairs. As he was walking he heard a faint voice.

"Stay away," it said.

"What," he said looking around. He saw nothing. "Hello,"

"She is mine, keep away,"

"Who's there," he said looking all around.

"Stay away," it said again. A huge force collided with Caleb and pushed him back into the wall. He fell to the floor.

"Ah," he groaned.

When he looked up a black shadow was a just a few feet away from him.

"Jesus Christ," he said spooked.

"Stay away," it repeated. It then vanished leaving Caleb all alone.

* * *

"Wait what do you mean a shadow," said Pogue.

"I told you it was a black shadow,"

"And what did it say,"

"Stay away,"

"Stay away," repeated Reid.

"Stay away from what," asked Tyler.

"I don't know," replied Caleb.

"So what do we do now," said Reid.

"There isn't anything we can do, until we figure out what this shadow thing is," explained Pogue. Tyler looked at Reid and Reid looked at Caleb. He took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was midnight. The halls of the dorms were all quiet. The only sound heard was the rain outside. Kate and Sarah were both in bed asleep. A red spider dropped down next to Kate and crawled on her face. It bit into her skin and she woke up in an instant.

She jumped out of bed and moved toward the door. Spiders were everywhere. "Sarah," she called out. A shadow suddenly appeared before her. She gasped and called out Sarah's name again. Sarah woke up and screamed. The shadow turned to her and reached out,

"No get away," she screamed. Kate tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge.

Somebody help," she yelled.

* * *

"Somethings wrong," said Caleb.

"What," asked Pogue. Caleb turned the car sharply and went in the direction of the dorms.

"Caleb what's going on, what's wrong,"

"Sarah's in danger, I can feel," he explained. He sped off into the night, faster and faster. He didn't stop until he came to the dorms then he and Pogue jumped out and ran inside.

* * *

"You are mine," the shadow said to her.

"Get away from her," said Kate. The shadow looked toward Kate which gave Sarah the chance to jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. Kate followed her and shut the door and locked it.

"No, Sarah, Sarah," it screamed. It beat on the door loudly over and over calling out Sarah's name. Kate held Sarah in her arms protectively as she cried.

* * *

Caleb and Pogue came to the girls dorm and called out Sarah and Kate name. Caleb could hear Sarah scream out his name.

"Sarah," he said. He tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. "Why isn't it opening," he said as he used his power. He banged on the door over and over again.

Suddenly the door flew open and a big gush of wind sent both boys flying back into the wall. A black shadow flew past them and out the window.

"Holy crap," said Pogue. Caleb got up and ran inside.

"Sarah,"

"Caleb," Sarah unlocked the door and ran into Caleb's arms crying.

"Shh, its ok I'm here,"

"Pogue," called Kate running over to him.

"Hey what happened," he asked.

"I don't know, this shadow thing just showed up out of no where." she said. Pogue wrapped his arms around her.

"O.K. Its over now. Its gone," he told her.

"Caleb," Sarah whispered.

"Come on, you'll stay with me tonight,"

* * *

After Sarah fell asleep Caleb left his room and went downstairs. His mother was on the couch holding a blanket around her.

"How is she," she asked .

"She just fell asleep. She's still shaken."

"Poor dear."

"I want her to stay here from now on. I don't want her to go back to the dorms,"

"Yes, she'll be safe here. Have one of the boys bring her stuff here tomorrow." Caleb nodded. He went back upstairs and into his room. Sarah was still sound asleep. He sat by her on the side of the bed and touched her cheek.

"I won't let anyone take you," he spoke.

"What ever that thing was, I'll never let him take you. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came too soon for Sarah. She was real tired but she didn't want to fall asleep again. She didn't want that shadow to be in her dreams haunting her. Caleb tried to get her to stay home and rest but she refused, she didn't want to be alone.

"I'll stay here with you," he offered.

"No, I want to be at school, around people," she told him. He nodded understanding. She wanted to be with a crowd of people, she wanted things to be the way they always had been.

"Alright then,"

* * *

Outside the weather was gloomy and dark. Mist was rolling in from all corners. "That's strange, its suppose to be sunny today," said Caleb as he and Sarah both got into his car.

"Caleb...that shadow thing, do you think it was maybe Chase," asked Sarah as Caleb drove off.

"I don't know, I've thought about it. It could possibly be him, who's to know." he told her.

"In a way I feel it wasn't him. I don't know, its just the way that thing was acting. When it was in the dorm room last night, it kept saying I'm his and kept calling my name over and over," explained Sarah frightened. Caleb took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You'll never be his. I promise you, I won't let that happen," he said gazing at her. Sarah smiled and looked forward.

"Caleb look out," she shouted.

Caleb looked forward and saw a black figure. He turned the steering wheel hard and the car ended up off the rode and flipping over. It crashed down hard leaving both Caleb and Sarah hurt.

Caleb slowly got out and pulled himself up and looked around for Sarah. She was just a few feet away lying on her back. Near her the figure in black was, running his hand over her delicate skin.

"My beauty," he said.

"Get away from her," shouted Caleb.

The figure turned to him and Caleb could see its bright yellow eyes. "No, its you that should get away," it told him. Caleb got ready to attack but he was lifted from the ground and thrown backwards into a tree. He landed face first on the ground.

"Idiot boy,"

It left Sarah's side and walked slowly to Caleb. Caleb got up and attacked but it only pushed it back a little. He tried again and again using his power to try to knock it down but the shadow wouldn't fall.

"What the hell are you," he said.

"Your worst nightmare," it replied.

The shadow lifted up Caleb and threw him back into the car. Instead of crashing Caleb kicked off into the air and tried to tackle the shadow. He went right through him and fell to the ground. It laughed evilly and walked to where his still body lay. Caleb quickly rolled on his back and pushed the shadow back with all the force he could. It flew back and disappeared.

Sarah was waking up now. She moved around which let Caleb know she was alright. He rushed over to her to help her up but suddenly a large blue ball hit him and pushed him back hard. The shadow wasn't done yet. He appeared in front of Caleb and kicked him in the stomach sending him back into the tree.

Caleb painfully got up and the shadow grabbed him by his throat and held him against the tree. "Now you'll die," it said.

His eyes turned bright like fire and Caleb could feel the very life being sucked out of him. He couldn't move a single muscle. He felt like the shadow was consuming not only his energy but his powers also. He thought it was now the end of him until suddenly he was let go. He fell to the ground and couldn't get up. Caleb tried to focus his eyes on the scene ahead. He saw Pogue with Sarah standing right behind him. The shadow moved towards them but Pogue used his powers against him. It countered and sent a big fire ball towards the two of them. Sarah pulled him away and over to the side of the car.

"Thanks," said Pogue.

"No problem,"

From a distance sirens could be heard. The shadow looked back at the sound then he turned to Caleb. "Next time," he said, he disappeared without a trace. Sarah and Pogue came out when they saw the shadow disappear.

"Caleb," yelled Sarah as she ran over to him. She and Pogue tried to help him up. "You alright," asked Pogue.

"Yea, I'm fine,"

"The cops are coming," said Pogue.

"Let's go,"

"No, your hurt," protested Sarah.

"I'm fine," he told her. "Help me with the car," he told Pogue.

* * *

By the time the cops and the ambulance got to the scene Caleb, Sarah, and Pogue were long gone.

"There's nothing here,"

"Damn prank calls,"

* * *

"Caleb are you sure your alright," asked Sarah as they reached school.

"I'm fine. What about you, are you alright," he said. Sarah nodded. "Good,"

"Caleb I really think you should go home and rest,"

"Yea man, you took one hell of a beating," said Pogue.

"It was nothing. I'm fine, now lets get to class before we're late," he told them.

"But Caleb,"

"Shu, its O.K.," he whispered as he held Sarah. He gave her a quick kiss and put his arm around her and they both walked to class together with Pogue following close behind.

* * *

"World War II, or The Secondary War as the scholars would call it, was what split the world's nations into two, The Axis and The Allies Power," lectured Mr. S.

"That shadow thing really attacked you and Sarah, in broad daylight," said Kate shocked.

"It was fogging and yes he did," explained Caleb.

"Good thing I was passing by," mentioned Pogue.

"Sarah should of stayed at your house." she told him.

"There was nothing I could do to convince her. She insisted on coming,"

"Mr. Danvers, since your in the mood to talk why don't you tell the class who invaded the Soviet Union," said Mr. S.

"It was Germany... and other European Axis Powers sir," he answered.

"Its good that you know this stuff but nonetheless you should still listen to my lectures if you entend to pass this class," he scolded.

"It won't happen again,"

"I should hope not. Now as I was saying..."

"I swear this guy hates me," remarked Caleb.

"You know how Mr. S is, he's strict," said Pogue.

"I think Mr. S is as creepy as that shadow guy you've been talking about," said Reid over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

"God I hate school," said Reid as the six were leaving campus.

"Me to, just a few more months and we're free," remarked Tyler.

"A few months nothing, its only October we still have seven months," spoke Pogue.

"Seven more months of Spencer," said Sarah.

"Seven more months of Mr. S," added Caleb.

"Mr. S, oh I hate him now. What you guys get on your test," asked Kate.

"I got a C," replied Reid.

"So did I," said Tyler.

"Me to," said Pogue.

"I got a C-, thats terrible and I studied so hard for that test,"

"Be happy you got a C Kate its better than the D I got,"

"You got a D Caleb,"

"No way," said Reid.

"Thats impossible you helped me study for that test," spoke Sarah.

"What you get Sarah," asked Kate.

"An A ,"

"O.K. Something is defiantly not right here. I don't get C's. I studied my but off for that test."

"So what you think Mr. S did something to your test," said Reid.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did something to my test," mentioned Caleb.

Sarah stopped. "Oh no I left my notebook in Mr. S class I'll be right back."

"Alright,"

Sarah ran back inside and over to Mr. S class hoping he was still there. Luckily his door was open. He was sitting at his desk looking through some papers. She knocked gently and went inside. Mr. S looked up at her and smiled.

"Sarah, is there something I can do for you,"

"I forgot my notebook," she told him.

"Oh you mean this," he pulled out a blue notebook from inside his desk. Sarah looked at it and nodded.

"Yea thats it, thanks," she said as he handed it to her.

"No problem."

"Well I'll see you Monday Mr. S."

"Are you alone, do you need a ride home,"

"Oh no Caleb's waiting for me, I'm staying with him and his mother now,"

"Really,"

"Yea there's something wrong with my dorm room so I'm staying with him or a while,"

"Oh well don't let me keep you. Have a good evening," he said politely.

"You to Mr. S bye,"

"Bye Sarah," he said. She smiled and he watched her as she left the room. A small grin appeared on his face and he went back to looking through student work. Sarah left the building and met Caleb out in front in his car. She got inside and he drove off to his house.

* * *

"Ah I'm so angry, I hate him." yelled Kate.

"Its just one test Kate chill, come on lets go," said Pogue.

Both Kate and Pogue walked through the parking lot over to Pogue's bike. "Its getting cold," he said as he zipped up his jacket.

"And foggy, wasn't it suppose to be clear today," asked Kate as she looked up at the sky.

"Weather changes," he told her.

They both got his bike and he gave her his helmet. He started up his bike and rode off into the fog. Pogue was going 50 mph on his bike. Everything seemed fine as they rode through the thick fog it wasn't until a minute or so later that the bike suddenly began to slow down.

"What the hell,"

"What's going on," said Kate.

The bike pulled to the stop. Pogue tried to restart it but the engine wouldn't run. "You've gotta be kidding me," he yelled.

"Please don't tell me we're stuck. We can't be stuck,"

"We shouldn't be stuck I just got this damn thing fixed."

"Try using your powers," suggested Kate. Pogue looked around to make sure the coast was clear then his eyes turned black. Nothing happened.

"What,"

"What's wrong,"

"Its not working," he told her.

"How can it not work." said Kate taking off the helmet.

"Goddammit," yelled Pogue furious. Kate got off the bike while Pogue still tried to start it up. "Come on, come on,"

"Pogue we'll be here all night, let's just call Tyler." said Kate. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Tyler's number but her phone suddenly went dead. "What the hell. No way it was fully charged." Pogue took out his phone and tried to dial Caleb. His was dead also. "This is not happening,"

"This is just great," he said sarcastically as he got off his bike. He paced up and down thinking of what to do. "Maybe its the weather. It looks like a storm is coming, lets try walking a bit and maybe then they'll work."

"Pogue," whispered Kate.

"Yea,"

"Somethings out there,"

"What," he said turning to her.

"Something is out there, in the mist," she told him.

"What do you mean." he asked. She didn't say anything. "Kate," he called. It was then that something took hold of her leg and started pulling her in the mist. Kate screamed and Pogue ran to her. He held her tight trying to pull her away. Kate screamed louder as she felt the tightness around her leg. Pogue kept a firm hold on her trying to use his power to release her. It was then that he was pushed backwards. He collided with his bike hard and fell to the ground. The last thing he heard was Kate's loud screams as she was pulled into the thick mist. "Kate," he said groaning in pain.

Suddenly the black shadow appeared from within the fog. Pogue tried to move but he couldn't. He felt as if a whole bunch of weight was crushing his body. As he took one last look of the sight before him he gave up and his world turned dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was sitting on her new bed trying to get a hold of Kate while Caleb was downstairs talking to Reid and Tyler. They brought over all her things and Caleb sent her up in the room right next to his. Sarah stood pacing up and down trying to reach Kate but there was no answer. 'God what could that girl be doing,' she wondered. She left her room and met the boys downstairs.

"Kate still won't answer her phone," she said.

"Pogue's not answering his either," said Tyler.

Reid smirked. "You know what that means," he teased.

"Reid you sicko, always thinking dirty thoughts,"

"I'm a guy Sarah what do you expect," he replied. Caleb came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. "Hey, what's going with Pogue and Kate,"

"There not answering their phones," Sarah told him.

"Maybe its the reception, I think a storm is about to come," he said as he looked out the window. Reid, Sarah, and Tyler also looked out. Outside the sky was getting darker and light mist was rolling in. Lightening could be seen across the way and thunder was heard from all directions.

"Well I'm definitely not going back to the dorms tonight," commented Tyler.

"What's wrong baby boy you scared,"

"I just rather stay here thats all. You can take the car and go if you want Reid,"

"Fine I will,"

"I'll come too, one of the books I need is back in my dorm room," said Sarah. Caleb looked at her worried and in an instant offered to take her.

"Its O.K Caleb I won't let anything happen to your princess," said Reid as he opened the front door.

"I'll be fine, if anything happens I'll call you,"

"Call me when you get there,"

"God Caleb, aren't you Mr. Protective," joked Reid.

"Yea well Reid if you've forgotten some shadow thing attacked her the other night and earlier this morning so I think I have a right to be a little overprotective," he barked.

"Caleb calm down man," said Tyler as he held Caleb back from advancing on Reid. It was clear that Caleb was pissed. He hated that Reid saw this as nothing but a big joke.

"O.K Reid let's go so we can hurry and get back." said Sarah getting her jacket. She kissed Caleb lightly and got into Tyler's car with Reid. Tyler and Caleb watched them off then they went back inside the house.

On the road Reid and Sarah were riding in silence listening to music on the radio. The mist was becoming thicker and thicker as they drove on. At this point nothing could be seen, not even the trees. "Reid slow down a bit," said Sarah. Reid did as she said looking out at the sight around them. "God this is some Stephen King shit," he said. As he drove on he soon came to a stop when he noticed something coming into view.

"What's that," asked Sarah.

"It looks like,"

"Oh my god," said Sarah when she realized what the item on the street was.

"What the hell is Pogue's bike doing out in the middle of the street and where the hell is he,"

"And Kate,"

Reid turned the engine off and got out of the car, Sarah followed. "Kate," she called out. "Pogue,"

"I think they must of walked back to Pogue's place, his bike is dead," said Reid as he tried to start it up. Sarah tried Kate cell phone again but the call wouldn't go through.

"Damn, no reception,"

"Well now we know why they didn't answer their phone," replied Reid as he rolled Pogue's bike to the trunk of the car. "I wonder how far away they are,"

"Maybe they're already at Pogue's place,"

Sarah got back into the car and waited for Reid. After getting the bike into the trunk he walked back up to the drivers seat. He stopped when he heard a noise. Sarah noticed he hadn't gotten into the car yet and called his name. The door was still closed so he hadn't heard her. Sarah watched as he started walking away from the car. She opened the door and called out his name again.

"Reid what are doing,"

"Just stay in the car, I'll be right back," he said. Sarah did as he asked thinking that maybe he had to take a leak or something. He was the kind of person to do something like that in the woods. So while Sarah sat alone in the car Reid walked deeper into the woods, away from the car. "Where the hell are you," he said to himself. He looked all around but all he could see was fog and trees. His cell went off and Reid answered.

"Reid can we go now please," said Sarah on the other end.

"Yea, I'm coming," he told her. Reid looked around once more then walked back to car where Sarah was patiently waiting. He got in and started up the car but it wouldn't start. "What the hell," he said. He tried again. It still wouldn't start.

"What's wrong with it,"

"Damn engine," he said.

"You can't be serious,"

* * *

"Reid how much farther," said Sarah as she and Reid walked through the woods.

"Just another few miles,"

"I can't believe you couldn't get the car started,"

"I can't either. It doesn't make any sense," he replied. Sarah got out her phone and called Caleb.

"Hello,"

"Caleb,"

"Sarah, what's wrong," he asked.

"The car broke down and Reid can't start it," Sarah answered.

"He can't start it, you mean his powers aren't working,"

"Yea I guess, so now we're walking,"

"How far are you guys?" asked Caleb.

"Just a couple of miles from your house according to Reid,"

"O.K. I'm coming," said Caleb.

"Alright,"

"I'll see you soon," he told her.

"O.K." said Sarah. "He's coming," she told Reid.

"Good, I'm tired of walking," he said stopping.

"We've only been walking for a few minutes,"

"A few minutes my a.." Reid stopped. Sarah looked at him then turned her eyes to where he was looking at. A figure dressed in all black was slowly approaching them. "Shit, its him," said Reid. Sarah moved behind Reid.

"Reid,"

"I can't take this guy alone," he told her. He grabbed Sarah's hand and ran in the direction they came from. As they ran Sarah looked behind her and saw him gaining on them.

"Reid,"

"Don't look back," he said. They kept running, Sarah felt him picking up his pace. She looked to the side and out of the corner of her eye she noticed he was just a foot away from her.

"Reid," Sarah yelled. Reid looked back and saw him. His eyes turned black and he pushed the figure back with all his might. The shadow fell back which gave the two a slight advantage.

"That should slow him down," he told her. "We're almost to the car,"

Sarah was growing out of breath as she and Reid ran faster and faster away from the dark shadow. The car was now in plain sight and luckily a truck was driving by. Reid screamed for it to stop but it just kept going. That was when Reid recognized it as Aaron's car. "Aaron that prick," he said enraged. They reached the car and Reid pushed Sarah into the back seat first then got in. He locked the door and tried to move up to the drivers seat but before he could get to the wheel the car started up and sped off forcing Reid back to the back seat next to Sarah.

Caleb was in his car with Tyler when he saw the car speed by them. "What the hell," said Caleb. He made a sharp U turn and chased after the car. When he honked his horn both Sarah and Reid turned back.

"Its Caleb," said Sarah relieved.

"Finally," said Reid.

It was then that the shadow released his hold over the car and tried to take over Caleb's car. The car turned sharply and crashed into the trees. Reid moved back up the the drivers seat and stopped the car before they too could crash. Sarah jumped out and ran to Caleb's car. Luckily Caleb and Tyler were alright.

"What the hell man," said Reid as he got out of the car. "What the hell do you want,"

He was given no reply. The streets were quiet and the only sound that could be heard were the breaths of the four teens. But in the mist the shadow laid watching, waiting to plan out his next move.

"Soon Sons of Ipswich, soon,"


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was silent as they walked back into the house. No one knew what to say, even Caleb was at a loss of words. He knew nothing about what they were up against except three things. The first was that he couldn't fight him alone, the second was that he had Pogue and Kate, and the third thing was that he wanted Sarah.

As he thought of Sarah he turned to find her and saw her sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest. Reid and Tyler walked into the kitchen. Caleb went upstairs to check on his mother. He found her in her room fast asleep. As he watched her he suddenly thought of his father, who he honestly wished was still alive.

The sound of something breaking broke Caleb from his thoughts. He rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where the others were. "Dammit," swore Reid. He had accidentally smashed the glass he had holding and cut the palm of his hand. Sarah got a wet cloth and pressed down on the wound. "This is bullshit," he said.

"Stop repeating yourself," said Tyler.

Reid ignored him. "What the hell are we gonna do about this guy," he asked looking at Caleb. Tyler and Sarah both looked at Caleb but he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know," he answered.

Reid laughed. "You don't know, well thats fucking great Caleb," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with any ideas Reid," he shot back.

"Guy's please," spoke Sarah looking from Caleb to Reid. The two stared at each other with dark eyes. Sarah finished cleaning Reid's wound then wrapped it up.

"We have to do something to get Pogue and Kate back," Reid finally said.

"We don't even know what we're up against, or if he's even human for that matter," Tyler mentioned.

"He's right," said Sarah.

"Then we'll have to do this the old fashioned way, trap him," replied Reid.

"Great plan Reid, and how the hell are we gonna do that?" asked Caleb.

"Bait," he answered. Reid's eyes then went to Sarah. Tyler was confused at first then suddenly caught on to Reid's plan. Caleb on the other hand was furious. He grabbed Reid by his shirt and pushed his back into the wall. Sarah and Tyler tried to restrain him but he kept a tight hold on Reid. "Your crazy," he screamed.

"Caleb stop," pleaded Sarah pulling on his arm. Reid shoved Caleb off him and Sarah and Tyler both stood in between the two. "It's the only way Caleb," Reid said defensively.

"No way Reid," he said pointing his finger at him.

"You wanted an idea so I'm giving you one,"

"No," he yelled. Sarah took hold of Caleb's hands trying to calm him down but he wouldn't listen. He continued to argue with Reid until Sarah started pushing him out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Caleb just calm down," she told him as she sat him on the couch. He took her hands in his and hung his head low. "Caleb,"

"Reid is insane if he thinks I'm going to use you as bait," he said.

"He was just making a suggestion. He's scared like the rest of us and he wants to get Pogue and Kate back just as much as we do," she explained.

"Well that was a stupid suggestion." said Caleb.

"Oh like you had a better idea," said Reid as he came out of the kitchen with Tyler. The two sat on the couch facing Caleb and Sarah. Everyone was silent until Tyler spoke up. "Ok so what do we know so far about this guy,"

"The guy's like freaking Flash," pointed out Reid. "And he has the ability to lock down our powers,"

"Which he could possibly manipulate and reverse it back on us," added Caleb.

"And we know he's after something, or actually someone, but who?" Tyler asked.

"Well, he first attacked Sarah and Kate at the dorms, then Sarah and Caleb on the way to school, then Pogue and Kate, and finally me and Sarah....is he after the girls?" Caleb didn't answer. He already knew. He knew the moment the stranger had said 'she is mine.' Reid, Tyler, and Sarah looked at Caleb when he didn't say anything. Caleb took a deep breath and looked up. "He's not after both girls," he said.

"How do you know," said Reid.

"He always would say she is mine. Meaning he was only after one of the girls. If it had been Kate he wanted, he wouldn't have attacked you and Sarah," he explained.

"So your saying he wants Sarah," spoke Tyler. Sarah stiffened and slowly slipped her hands away from Caleb's. He looked into her frightened eyes speechless. "Caleb," she whispered, her eyes begging him to say it wasn't true.

"Is he after Sarah," asked Reid. Caleb stared at Sarah for a while longer then looked away before answering. "Yes, and Pogue and Kate are the bait." he finally said.

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. Come stranger was really after her. She didn't know what to think. She went upstairs to Caleb's room and sat on his bed covered up in a small blanket while the guys stayed downstairs. Caleb felt terrible for having to reveal the truth while Sarah was there but he didn't have much of a choice. The truth would have eventually been known to her sooner or later.

He hoped now Reid would understand why he was against his previous idea but unfortunately Reid seemed even more wiling to carry out his plan than before. He tried to convince Tyler, who was still stuck at a crossroad and didn't know what to do.

Outside the thunder had started to roar and lightening began to flash. Within an hour it was raining cats and dogs. Evelyn came downstairs and saw Caleb sitting on the couch. She went over to her son and sat down besides him putting her arm around him. "What am I going to do?" he asked his mother. Evelyn shook her head.

"Do whatever your heart says,"she told him.

"Maybe it be best if you and Sarah went out of town for a while," suggested Caleb.

"Running away won't help anything. Plus if he's as powerful as you claim he'll know if we try to leave. The best thing to do is just keep Sarah with you at all times," said Evelyn.

"Maybe you should stay with Gorman for a while," he said. Evelyn didn't reply. She simple smiled softly and kissed Caleb's cheek.

"Get some rest. Your the only one not sleeping,"

"I can't sleep," he told her.

"Try, for me, and for the boys and Sarah, she needs you now more than ever," she said as she stood up. Caleb stood also and the two walked upstairs together. He went into his room and saw Sarah sleeping soundly. He changed his clothes then got in with her wrapping his arm around her. Sarah let out a soft moan and rested her head on his chest. He held her tight then closed his eyes.

In his dreams he kept hearing screams. Sarah, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, his mother, they were all screaming his name crying for him to help them. Caleb tried to move towards there voices but he was frozen solid. "Hello Caleb," The shadow appeared in front of him.

"You, who are you," he demanded.

"You can call me Shade," he told him.

"Where are my friends," Caleb said.

"I disposed of them, your mother also. The only one I have use for is Sarah," he explained. Caleb stared at him furious. He tried to move his body but once again failed. "Don't struggle Caleb it only makes things worse, for you that is," Shade extended his hand out towards Caleb, who let out a loud yell. The pain going through his body was like being struck by a large amount of electrical energy. "Stop," he begged. Shade obeyed and put his hand down. Caleb fell to the ground sore. Shade laughed at him and disappeared. The voices were still calling out to Caleb and were getting louder by the second. Caleb pulled himself up and looked around trying to find everyone. He called out each of their names and although he could hear them loud and clear, he couldn't see them. He then heard Sarah's voice and turned to see her staring just a yard away from him. "Sarah," he yelled as he ran towards her. She stretched out her hand to grab him but the ground below her collapsed and she fell into darkness.

"NO," Caleb screamed as he shot up in bed. His body was sweaty and his heart beat loud. 'It was a dream.' he thought. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. 'It was only a dream,' he told himself. He then looked down at Sarah but she wasn't there. He looked around the room but she was nowhere to be found. He quickly got out of bed and rushed out of his room and downstairs in search of her. "Sarah, Sarah," he called. The kitchen door flew open and Sarah stood there rubbing her tired eyes. Caleb ran to her and pulled her against him, holding her tight.

"Your alright," he said.

"What, of course I am," she said confused. Sarah pulled away so she could look into his eyes. He stroked her cheek lovingly and leaned in to kiss her, then the lights went out.


	7. Chapter 7

After the lights went a scream was heard upstairs and Caleb ran upstairs followed by Sarah whose heart was pounding in fear. They ran down the hall to Evelyn's room, Reid and Tyler met up with them and when they all burst in the room they saw a large wolf-like animal on Evelyn's bed. Sarah couldn't help but scream as she blood all over the bed and Evelyn's dead face staring at them. The wolf turned their way and the four took off once it left the bed and went after them. Caleb led them all the way to the front door and when they got outside he yelled, "Split up," running one way with Sarah while Reid and Tyler ran another. The wolf decided to follow the two boys who jumped into Caleb's car and took off. Reid sped through the woods feeling fear and anxiety fill up within him. Tyler was breathing heavily and nearly had a hard attack when he saw the wolf from the side mirror.

"Shit," he said frightened. Reid saw it too and increased his speed trying to loss their pursuer. Oddly enough the wolf began catching up and soon it was running along side of the car. "Oh come on," said Reid irritated. He looked over at the wolf, who was running as if they were in a race. It smirked, taunting him and Reid gritted his teeth in frustration. "Alright, you wanna play, let's play," he said turning his eyes black. The car drove faster and picked up more speed as Reid kept using his power. They were now in the lead again though only by a foot or so. A cliff was coming up ahead and Reid smirked more than ready to take it. "You ready," he said to Tyler. Tyler nodded and his eyes too turned black as they were drawing closer to the cliff, but he suddenly panicked when he looked in the mirror and saw they were no longer being followed. "Reid," he said.

"What,"

Tyler was about to answer but at that same moment the wolf appeared out of nowhere and collided with the front of the car causing the back to rise and the whole car to flip just as they reached the cliff. The car went flying down at top speed and the last thing Reid and Tyler heard was a loud cry made by the mighty creature standing on the edge of the cliff howling into the darkness.

*

The shriek was so loud Caleb and Sarah heard it though they were miles away. They had run all the way to town without stopping once and as Caleb looked around trying to find some place safe they saw headlights approaching. When the car drew closer it slowed down catching sight of them in the middle of the road and when they moved to the side and the window rolled down they saw Mr. Scott.

"Are you guys alright, why are you in the rain its freezing," he said worried. Sarah stood shaken behind Caleb, too frightened to speak and Caleb didn't know how to explain why he and Sarah were out in their sleeping clothes in the rain. Luckily Mr. S didn't wait for an explanation and just told them to get in, unlocking the back door for them. "You guys shouldn't be out on a might like this, you don't want to get sick," he said.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. S, we really appreciate it," said Caleb.

"No problem, you can stay with me until the storm clears," said Mr. S blasted the heater.

"How come you're out so late Mr. S?" asked Sarah.

He looked at her though the mirror for a few second then smiled and turned his eyes back towards the road. "Grading," he answered. "I've been so behind lately so I decided to stay at school until I finished grading everything,"

"You must be exhausted,"

"Oh I'm fine, I don't sleep much anyways," he told her.

After a while they pulled up to an apartment complex and Mr. S parked his car in the inside parking lot. When they got out of the car he put his jacket on Sarah's shoulder's and guided her as he took them upstairs to his apartment. "Here we are," he said when he opened the door and let them inside his place. The whole room was dark and Sarah reached out trying to drag hold of Caleb for protection.

"It's alright," Caleb said holding on to her. The lights then snapped on and Mr. S moved quickly down the hall to get some dry clothes for the two to wear. When he came back he handed Caleb a white t shirt and some sweats and gave Sarah a large over-sized shirt.

"Sorry Sarah it's all I have," he told her.

"It's alright, thanks Mr. S," she said. She went in the bathroom first to change then Caleb went in after her. The shirt went a few inches above Sarah's knees and Mr. S stared at her with an expression Sarah wasn't quite sure how to interpret, still she felt slightly uncomfortable feeling as if she were naked in his gaze. He finally looked away when she sat on the couch and let out an awkward cough then asked if she wanted anything to eat. "No thank you," she replied.

He left the kitchen when he heard Caleb come out of the bathroom and Sarah stood up and held the over sized shirt down as far as she could.

"You can take my room Sarah and Caleb you can have the guest room," he said as they followed him to each of the rooms.

"What about you?" asked Sarah.

"I'll just be on the couch. I usually don't sleep when it rains hard like this."

Sarah nodded and Caleb went in Mr. S's room with her while he left the two alone and went to the kitchen. Caleb tucked her in and stoked her forehead staring into her eyes as she held his hand. "Do you think Reid and Tyler are alright?" she asked.

"I hope they are," he answered.

"Caleb…about your mom-

"Shh, just sleep," he said. He kissed her forehead and Sarah watched him close the door as he left. She turned over to the other side away from the light. Caleb walked down the hall to where his room was and sat on the bed covering his face with his hands. He wanted to shout as his mind flashed back to see his mother lying under that large creature covered in blood. Tears fell from his eyes and he grabbed one of the pillows holding it tightly to his face and let out a small yell. He felt helpless and weak like all his power had been drained from him and his spirit crushed, along with his heart, and the only thing that remained functional was his body. Still he knew he had to keep himself together for the sake of Sarah, Reid and Tyler. He had to find the will to overpower this enemy for it was the only way he would get back Pogue and Kate and keep everyone else safe. The only problem was, Caleb had no idea how to do that.

*

Hours went by and the rain continued to pour. The apartment was silent and Sarah laid in bed half asleep trying to find some comfort. She felt cold though the room was quite warm and all she could think about was Caleb's arms around her protectively.

It was then that the bed moved and Sarah felt someone move closer to her and press their lips to her forehead. She opened her eyes and although she couldn't see, she knew it was Caleb besides her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him and he kissed her forehead once more and moved down planting more kisses on her face until he reached her lips. Sarah kissed him soundly and her hands roamed all over his upper area. He moved down to her neck and she moaned as his hands then began sliding her shirt up.

"Caleb," she breathed then exhaled. "We shouldn't." She tried pulling back but her arms grew weak as he continued attacking her neck and making her moan aloud.

"Shh," he simply said gently. They kissed once more and Sarah became lost feeling her body overpowering the thought that it all was a big mistake. She allowed him to take off her shirt and have his way and all she could do was submit to his wishes as her body craved more.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Sarah awoke she noticed Caleb wasn't besides her, and the door was wide open. She quickly slipped into the shirt she had worn to bed and walked out looking around for Caleb and Mr. S. She checked every room in the apartment and called out to Caleb but got no answer and saw no one. What was even stranger was that Mr. S's keys were still in the same place he had left them the previous night. So if he hadn't taken his car out where was he, and where was Caleb.

Finally the door opened and Mr. S walked in with a stack of mail in his hands. Sarah smiled relieved to see him but was disappointed to find Caleb wasn't with him as well. Mr. S looked up when he noticed her, and gave her a smile. "Good morning Sarah, did you sleep well,"

"Yea," she said blushing a bit as she remembered what she and Caleb had done in his room. She knew Mr. S would flip when he went to his room and saw the small stain of dried blood on his sheets. The thought made her shiver especially as he stared at her grinning, as if he knew her secret.

"Umm, have you seen Caleb?" she finally managed to ask.

"Actually I haven't. He was gone when I woke up," he told her. Sarah's face fell. It wasn't like Caleb to just leave without letting her know. He knew how worried she got, especially when danger lurked nearby. Something had obviously happened to him, for that was the only logical explanation for his sudden disappearance.

As Sarah watched Mr. S as he looked through his mail she couldn't help but get the feeling that something wasn't right. He didn't seem concerned about Caleb's disappearance at all. The look on his face was quite pleased and every time he glanced her way his smile grew bigger. The sight was making her quite uncomfortable and her mind kept screaming things like 'get out' and 'leave.'

"I think I'm going to go lay back down," she said to him.

"Alright, I'll make us some breakfast." He grinned widely once more and Sarah tried her best to smile before turning and walking back down the hall and to the room. She sat on his bed looking around the room for some kind of distraction to get her mind off of thinking that something bad had happened to Caleb. Nothing seemed to catch her eye except for a small black notebook sitting on the marble desk where Mr. S computer was. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over and took the notebook in her hands and slowly opened it. She nearly dropped it in shock when she saw her picture inside glued to the first page and the words my 'My Sarah' under it. She turned the page and covered her mouth stunned as she also saw a piece of her hair. Other pages in the notebook were little diary entries, showing his love for her and his hate for Caleb. The last page that was marked showed only a spot of red that resembled dry blood.

"Sarah." She gasped frightened when she heard Mr. S's voice from the kitchen and quickly closed the notebook then hurried out the room fearing he would come in and catch her looking through his things.

When she went into the kitchen she saw he was already seated at the table waiting for her. He had made them both eggs and sausage and had poured her a glass of juice while he had tea. "I hope you're hungry," he said.

"Thanks Mr. S, it looks great," she said nervously. "Let me just go freshen up a bit, go ahead and start without me,"

"As you wish," he replied. His eyes followed her until she was out sight then he began eating while he waited for her to return. Instead of going to the bathroom like Sarah had said she went back into the bedroom and locked the door. She bolted towards the window and started climbing out after she got it open. There wasn't too much of a gap between the ground and the window so she was able to jump and land on her feet safely. After that she took off, racing down stair after stair trying to make it to the exit before Mr. S could notice she was missing. When Sarah finally made it out of the apartment complex she headed down the road hoping to find someone who was willing to take her in until she could figure out what to do. The roads were empty and no people were around, jogging or walking about like most would normally do in the early part of the day. Still Sarah continued looking around trying to find some source of help and prayed she would find someone soon before she was discovered to be gone.

Ten minutes later Mr. S was nearly done with food and still he had seen no sign of Sarah. Feeling his patience die down he stood up and walked over the bathroom to see what the holdup was. He stopped though as he stared at the open bathroom door and saw no indication that Sarah had been in there. "No," he said stunned and then rushed to the bedroom, only to find the door locked. He kicked it down easily and grew angry as he saw no one was inside but the window was wide open and his journal was on the table in a position different from how he had left it.

"So she knows," he said to himself, "That little prying Delilah." His hands balled into tight fists and he let out a mighty yell, shattering the mirrors and the windows whist the walls cracked. His pupils turned bright gold and he transformed into a cloud of black smoke and descended out into the outside air.

Sarah hadn't stopped running for one second as she continued to search for someone she could turn to for help. Seeing as no one was around and it was still a bit early she figured it had to be around six and six thirty am. The thunder and rain from the night before had subsided and now it was only overcast in the sky above her. Sarah was so concentrated on finding some aid she never noticed the dark cloud slowly following her from above. She continued running until she came to a gas station and saw the open sign at the window.

"Oh thank God," she said heading across the street. Sitting near the door was an old man with a bottle in his hand and a cane in the other. He looked Sarah up and down after she had stopped in front of him panting and sat up in his chair. "Please, do you have a car, or a phone, please it's very important."

"I don't have a car but you're welcome to use the phone," he replied.

"Thank you," she said then walked inside while the man continued to watch her curiously. Sarah called Caleb's house first but when she got no answer she tried his cell phone then Reid and Tyler's. The result was still the same. No one was answering and Sarah was pretty sure she knew why. She tried Caleb's cell once more but still the phone continued to ring until the voice-mail came up, but it wasn't Caleb's voice she heard. "Why do continue to call when you know he won't answer," said Mr. S's voice. Sarah gasped and dropped the phone, moving back and breathing hard as she realized she had now been discovered.

When she turned to go out of the store she noticed the old man was no longer sitting in his chair and everything was covered in mist. Nothing could be seen through the thick fog but as Sarah stepped outside and away from the store she saw a figure standing a few feet ahead of her. "Hello," she called. "Sir,"

She didn't get a reply. Sarah moved closer to the figure but stopped when he started walking towards her. She stood her ground hoping it was indeed the old man and not Mr. S coming to her. "Is that you sir?" she asked. She heard him mumble words but didn't understand what he was saying. She could now see him clearly and noticed his body was quivering with fear. Sarah's mouth hung open as she saw blood oozing from mouth and she took a step back trying to stop herself from screaming by the sight.

"Ah, are..are you alright," she said frightened.

He extended his shaken arm and pointed outward as if telling her to look behind her. Sarah's body went cold and she could feel her pulse quicken with fear. "What is it?" she whispered. The man continued pointing straight and Sarah slowly moved her head to look over her shoulder. Before she could even fully look behind her, she was grabbed and pulled deep into the mist and last thing the man heard was her loud screams before he feel forward and his breath came to a slow end.


End file.
